DPNA:Side StoriesFairlyOdd GhostSitting
by Littlestar411
Summary: Danny's off to his cousin's house for his 'break'.Can he babysit,save the city and do a project at the same time while trying to get away from Sam?Oh and let's not forget about Danny's younger twin who's been acting strange.Luck isn't Danny's speciallty.


_Side Stories _

Starz:Yay another fanfic on this lonely page ^w^

Jinyx:What ever

Starz:*gasps*Why must you be so mean to meh T~T

Danny:Uh...don't cry?*pats back*

Dannee:Uhm,Starz does not own anything execpt for Ocs,and,u-uhm, we-well some of the Ocs not Skye though,and this uh,pl-plot...

Starz:ON WITH THE STORY!

Danny&Jinyx:...Mood swings?

Dannee:Don'tz killz mehz!*all paranoid now*

**FairlyOdd Ghost-Sitting:**

**Skype It Up**

Jinyx was sitting on the couch,ignoring Salem's comments on how he wanted her in bed with didn't even bother to try to shut him he thought he could cheer her up with perverted .

"Hey,chick?You alright?"Salem glanced at Jinyx just shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess..."she trailed off starring at the T.V. Her eyes didn't have any color and her face had gotten paler since the last time he was there(which wasn't really long ago,since he takes the title stalker seriously...).

"What do you mean you guess?"Salem scrunched up his face in confusment,Jinyx just shrugged,she let her eyes wandered around the room,until Danny burst though the door with an angry Skye following right behind him."Oh,well,I'll take my leave silently and quietly~"Salem jumped out of Danny's group heard a strangled cat and Salem screaming about 'Werecats'...Jinyx turned to Danny,cocking a brow at him.

"What?You guys got into another fight again?"she asked flipping through the channels,not really paying thoughts started to race through her mind as she kept trying to .Then she thought the next best thing to do was to actually think up a stupid reason why Danny and Skye got into a Skye stole Danny's milk again? Embaressed Danny in from of Sam and Tucker? Dash? Jinyx sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.'I swear these two fight like a married couple...'

"Well,Skye just had to say her opinoin about Sam,being a freaking hipocrit,and being an annoying bitch that came from hell!"Danny glared at Skye in seething doing the same.

"Well,it's not my fault that she was trying to make me a vegetarian!I mean I'm okay with those guys but not with people who try to make me become one!"Skye snarled giving Danny death glares,"And plus what I said was true about her,she's a stupid,damn,fucking of story!"

"Well,you didn't have to make her cry!Now everyone at school will kill me!"Jinyx laughed nervously at the word "school" with the two angery teenagers turning her way,looking at her funny.

"What's so funny?"the both asked in quickly turned her head away scratching the back of her head.

"Ha-ha,uh...nothing...yeah!Nothing!Just laughing at a funny...uh...joke that I remembered!Haha,Salem."she deverted her attention back to the T.V. all and Skye weren't that easily convinced.

"Jinyx,what happened?"Danny made his way towards the couch giving his 'adopted' sister a stern started to play with her fingers nervously.

"Uh,nothing...out of the ordnary...?"

"Jinyx...?"

"Okay,okay!Me and Salem went to the school while you guys were in class...and...kind of...put an explosive cheese bomb at the back entrance that should be going off about...now."Just as Jinyx finished there was an explosion in the distance with Skye and Danny bolting towards the window to see what had happened to the poor school looked like the bomb wasn't set right since the school was pretty much destroyed and the cheese was burnt which gave off a smell that made Salem scream in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOO!STINKY CHEESE!"and with that he and Danny just narrowed their eyes at him then left him laying in the allyway with a cat on top of him.

"Jinyx you got some explaining to do."Danny crossed his arms at the younger crossed her arms and nodded giving Jinyx a stern smiled slyly up at Danny.

"No,I don't."

"What!Why!"

"Because,your cousin just called."she said simply giving him the took the phone and gently placed it against his ears.

"Hello?"

"Danny?"a high pitched voice that rung in Danny's smiled when he heard the voice.

"Timmy,hey what's up?"Danny happily walked over and sat on the a very dumbfounded Skye a while,she just shrugged and walked into the kitchen out of sight.

"Nothing much,hey my parents are leaving me here a whole month,and they said that I needed a babysitter since,Vicky's really really I was wondering if you could babysit me."Timmy's voice sounded very thought about it for a second.

"Well,I don't know I got school-"just then Jinyx turned the volume up on the news showing his destroyed school.

"Since Casper High is was blown up by a mysterious cheese bomb,it will take months to repair the students who attend Casper High,take this chance as a looooooong break from school~"a news reporter smiled on T.V. with a crying Mr. Lancer in the back just stared at the screen in bewilderment with Jinyx smiling sweetly at him.

"On second though,sure!"Danny replied but wasn't really sure what just really smiled when he heard Timmy shouting in glee in the background then back to the phone.

"Thanks,Danny~!My parents are leaving tommorrow,can you come by three?"

"Sure,that's fine."

"Okay see you by then~!"

"Later,cuz."Danny pressed the off turned to Jinyx who was smiling quirked a brow at her,"What's gotten into you today?"

"Maybe,because I'll finally get to meet your cousin that you've been talking about seeing."she smiled brightly,"this could probably help me with my depression mood that's been tormenting,oh,and did I forget to mention that we're bringing Skye too?"Skye poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Bringing Skye where,and who is cousin,are all the questions that'll I'll be asking."Skye said 's eyes narrowed at the thought of Skye coming along with all he knew she could torture the poor ten year-old!

"No."he said it simple as narrowed her eyes at him,in confusment and anger.

"Why not?Skye needs a vacation instead of hanging out at ol' dull Vlad's house.C'mon,Danny,Skye needs a vacation too~and why not go to Dimmsdale to do that?"

"Well,let me think...no."

"But,Danny, Skye and you need to know each other more so that you guys can become a future couple and have many many kids."

"No-what the heck? NO!And just for that, you're grounded from seeing Salem,for a whole month."

"NOOOOO!Then what do I get to do when you're at Timmy's?Cut myself?"

"No-what the heck?NO!You're not allowed to keep large sharp objects with you,got it?Oh,and you're coming with me."Jinyx thought about ut for a momment before smiling.

"Are you going to bring Dan-Dan too?"She asked oh-so-innocently that made Danny's left eye twitch a little.

"Why?"

"Because,he is your twin after all,and you are five minutes older than him be a little nice to Dan-Dan~"

"That's not even a good reason,Jinyx...and why do you keep calling him "Dan-Dan" anyway?"

"Well,he is your twin and I want to call him that,got a problem with it?And plus that just means that Timmy can meet me and my friends,while you and Skye do your projects for Mr. Lancer~"she paused for a momment before smiling dreamily,"And possibly a make-out~!"

"What!"Danny jumped angerily,narrowing his eyes at Jinyx,"That's it,time for a nap!"Danny grabbed Jinyx who was struggling against his hold.

"NOOOOOOOO!I don't want to!" Danny smiled and placed her in his computer chair in his made a pout face at him.

"If you stay quiet and don't say anything else about your 'little plan' tommorrow I'll let you get on my computer,okay?"Jinyx squealed and hugged Danny.

"YAY!"she sat back down quickly and turned on the sighed and sat on his bed reading one of his comics that layed on the bed.

**_-(Skype)-_**

Unluckygirl13 has logged on

Starwulf6 has logged on

Soulessnimal83 has logged on

Fishluver4eva has logged on

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo has logged on

Deadteen15 has logged on

Unluckygirl13:Wow,everyone's online today...

Deadteen15:Yep.

oOo-PevertedPopsicle-oOo:What the heck kind of name is Fishluver?

Fishluver4eva:What?I love fishes.

Starwulf6:What the heck kind of name is PervertedPopsicle?

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:touche.

Soulessanimal83:Did Danny let you on?

,yeah,Dan-Dan!Can you come over tomorrow?

Deadteen15:Yeah,I guess...what is it with you kids calling me Dan-Dan?

Starwulf6:It's a cool name dude!What are you talking about!

Deadteen15:...You need to stop watching Spongebob...

Starwulf6:BUT ITS AN AWESOME SHOW!

Unluckygirl13:...

Soulessanimal83:...

Fishluver4eva:...

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:O...kay...How come I can't come with you babe?

Unluckygirl13:Because,I don't need any of your perverted comments for a whole month!I need a break!And so does Salem.

Fishluver4eva:...

Starwulf6:...

Deadteen15:...

Soulessanimal83:Dude you just got burned,badly.

Fishluver4eva:So what about us?

Unluckygirl13:You guys can come.(excluding Salem)And Skye's coming and Dan-Dan need to spend some time together!They are after all twins!

Starwulf6:Good point.

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:Why must you exclude me,chicky!You know you love me~!

Soulessanimal83:No!No she doesn't!'Cause you cheated on her a lot of times when she was in Pandora!

Starwulf6:Besides Koi's a better match for Jinyx.

Unluckygirl13:I didn't say I want to have a boyfriend!

Fishluver4eva:Why am I suddenly in the conversation?

Deadteen15:You guys are way too young to even talk about romance...

Soulessanimal83:So?You're one of the few teen guys to even like reading about romance,might I add Twilight in the fact!

Fishluver4eva:Wow...

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:...no comment...

Starwulf6:So what?That just makes him the uke if he ever got into a relationship.

Deadteen15:If?And what the hell?NO I'M NOT THE FREAKING UKE!

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:We all have doubts that you'll ever get into a relationship man...

Fishluver4eva:Cheer up!At least Danny doesn't know about this!

Unluckygirl13:Well,he just might read my messages on here...

Fishluver4eva:...

Soulessanimal83:Nvrmind your a gonner!

Deadteen15:Gee,thanks for the cheer up.

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:No problem!Anything for Dan-Dan.

Deadteen15:I was being sarcastic.

Unluckygirl13:Just shut it Salem.

Sratwulf6:Please

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:Why must you be so mean to meh!

Unluckygirl13:'Cause we just are now shut up!

Starwulf6:Please and thank you~!

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:*sulking*

Deadteen15:Wow,you guys really do hate him...

Unluckygirl13:Hate is such a strong word...maybe dislike?

Starwulf6:Dan-Dan how could you ever think I'll hate anybody?

Deadteen15:My bad.

Fishluver4eva:Hey,what kind of fishes do you like?

Soulessanimal83:That's it,I'm coming in that room!

Soulessanimal83 has logged off

Unluckygirl13:Hm...never thought that he'd actually do that.

Fishluver4eva:OMG! lskidjfasdfhjsd fsfjdfj fjdjfdjfjfldjfldjf I thought I locked the doors!

Starwulf6:Uh...guess we'll talk to you tomorrow Jinyx ^-^'

Unluckygirl13:Ok,whatever.

Starwulf6 has logged off

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:It's just me and you babe~

Deadteen15:You forget that I'm still here...-.-'

Unluckygirl13:That's it I'm outta here!

Unluckygirl13 has logged off

Deadteen15:Same with me.

Deadteen15 has logged off

Fishluver4eva:dshfsdkifhjljsflskjfljflsf me too!

Fishluver4eva has logged off

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo:...I'm so lonely...T^T

**_-Danny's room-_**

"Danny!"Jinyx screamed at the raven headed boy jolted up throwing the comic off of his head.

"What?"he asked smiled brightly.

"Dan-Dan's coming and so are my other friends!G'night!"and with that she ran out of the room in a blink of an rubbed his eyes as they twin is coming from the Ghost Zone? he thought then let his head fall back on his bed and buried it with his pillow,Great,now I'll have to help my twin to control his ADD and spazz attacks while tending to a ten year old along with younger people...and Skye...

"Just my fucking luck..."Danny groaned turning over.


End file.
